Gewindlin
Gewindlin was a mighty sword, that was forged by the dwarves in the second era in the realm of Solistal. In its early years, the sword was used against the Orks, and wielded by the last human king of the realm who sought to drive out the Orkish invaders. However, when this king died it was passed to the emperors of the newly made empire, then lost before it reappeared in the hands of House Valin. Since then it has been lost in the Northern Lands, ready to be found by one who may wield it... History Forging Gewindlin was forged deep below the earth by a group of desperate dwarves in the year 1709 of the second era. During that time the realm of Solistal was in deep peril with an Ork horde in size not seen since the time of the ancient Nurlocks, invading over the dividing mountains. Humanity at that time was on its last legs and desperately asked the equally desperate dwarves for help in the titanic war. Thus Gewindlin was forged to symbolize the alliance and was given to the last king remaining of what were once many kingdoms. With the alliance formed the Dwarves, humans and elves took the fight to the Ork threat and Gewindlin in the hands of the last human king saw much combat. It became a symbol of hope among the alliance and was stained with much Ork blood. When the war finally ended with the Orks pushed back over the mountain’s on the year 1712, Gewindlin was given to another owner after the death of the last king during the final battle. Sword of the Empire Gewindlin was then presented to the newly made Emperor of Solistal, Enthred the unwilling as a symbol of the three races joining. However the sword was lost in the wake of the wars against the dwarves and the northern lands, as they sought independence from the new Empire only a few years after its founding. Where the sword went and what happened to it is unknown to scholars, but what’s they do know is that the sword once again appeared in the hands of House Valin. For the House, Gewindlin was a symbol of leadership and it was passed from House Leader to House Leader in the years that followed. It was used many times to slay Orks, as it was originally intended to do, as they were a menace to the lands of the House. However Gewindlin was once again lost when the Empire fell into chaos after a dispute on who the next emperor was to be. It is said the sword made its way up north during those years, eventually, landing in the freezing mountain land that was known as the Northern Lands. In the lands of ice and blood The sword once again appeared in recorded history, this time in the year 1351 of the third era in the snowy tundra that was the Northern Lands. It was found buried in an old fort covered in snow; if it wasn’t for its golden radiance it wouldn’t have been found. From there, it was presented to the newly made king of the Northern Lands, as a gift when he inherited the throne from his father. Gewindlin was then wielded by this king in his campaigns to reunite the rest of the northern lands, shedding the blood of man and beast alike. A few years later the king invaded the Empire, stabbing deep into its heart, and making it to the gates of Selendous, the capital. But after that dreaded day it was lost when the king died on the field, never being found again... Fate of the Sword What happened to Gewindlin is still vastly unknown to all those who seek its power. Some say it buried with the Northern king in a secret tomb somewhere deep in the snowy northern mountains. Others claim that the Imperial Senate or Council keeps it hidden from the outside world, afraid of what it could do in the outside world. But what is known is that it is lost, and that in maybe a few hundred years, Gewindlin will be once again wielded to combat evil. Appearance Gewindlin is made from a mix of golden ebony and steel, which only a master of smithing could possibly forge from. Its hilt is golden (Much like the Ebony) encrusted with rare gems and scenes of peace carved into it. The blade looks as if it was steel, but in fact it is far more durable and sharp, said to be able to cleave a man head to toe in one blow. Abilities Fire Coat Gewindlin is made from a mix of golden ebony and steel, which only a master of smithing could possibly forge from. Its hilt is golden (Much like the Ebony) encrusted with rare gems and scenes of peace carved into it. The blade looks as if it was steel, but in fact it is far more durable and sharp, said to be able to cleave a man head to toe in one blow. With enough strength and vigour, it is said that Gewindlin will ignite into flames without harming the user. How this happens is unknown, and even if it do this is also unknown, but in the legends it is said the last king. “…Stood atop the dividing mountains, holding aloft Gewindlin, with crimson flames licking at its blade…” '' -A bards description of the War against Orks'' Fire Ball One with the ability to use magic can also cast a fireball from the blade of the sword, like using a magical staff. Unlike the flame coat this ability has been proven by the Northern king when he fired one of these at the gates of Selendous to gain entry into the city. Light Blast The light blast ability has never been seen or recorded in Solistian history. But its existence has been stubbornly defended by the nobles of House Valin, stating that one of their own have used this ability against the un-dead. It is passed from father to son in House Valin, that during the years the empire had shattered and before it was rebuilt, some of their ancestors used this to hold back the hordes of un-dead. Quotes on the Sword "...A Sword of justice, a Sword'' of fire, in which to cleave through the enemies of Solistal..."'' '' -Spoken by a member of House Valin'' "...Death shall have no hold over me undead!!! For I Hold Gewindlin, bringer of light!!..." '' -Warcry of an ancient member of House Valin'' "...The Empire shall fear me, I may hold a sword of light and fire, but to them it will be a sword of darkness..." '' -Northern King to his soldiers'' "...In his dying breath, he raised Gewindlin once more to cleave one last Ork foe before he passed into Paradise..." '' -The Last Kings last stand'' “…Stood atop the dividing mountains, holding aloft Gewindlin, with crimson flames licking at its blade…” -A bards description of the War against Orks '' '' Trivia All the history is off my own fantasy world that I have created. Gewindlin has a sister sword called Kelwindin Category:Swords Category:Sci fi and Fantasy Category:Melee Category:Master Shadow Warrior Category:Magic